freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Security Puppet
Not what you were looking for? See Puppet (disambiguation). Main = The Security Puppet is an animatronic and one of the purchasable products found in the Catalog for the main gameplay of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and its possible playable appearance in its own minigame. It is a "security"-type variant of the Puppet. Physical Appearance The Security Puppet's arms are covered with black and white stripes, sporting black joints, and appear to be suspended by two strings similar to an unused Five Nights at Freddy's 2 file of the original Puppet with strings. It also appears to have only one white button on the middle of its chest, with white stripes across the lower part of the torso, and its face appears to be split vertically in a fashion similar to Ennard. The tear streaks on his face are blue instead of purple, red circular cheeks, and has a red lip from the bottom area under the mouth. A tentacle-like appendage or wisp comes out of the top of its head, with four white stripes as well as a gold bulb on the end (similar to a jester's hat, coming to a bent point, adorned with stripes and gold bells). It also has what appears to be glitter floating around, as well as its pupil eyes being colored dandelion-yellow instead of a regular-eyed animatronic, with more circular sockets. Its present box is black with purple diagonal stripes (or maybe purple with black diagonal stripes), with red ribbons covering it vertically outside with a maroon interior. Appearances Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The Security Puppet is labelled in the "Rare Finds Auction" from the Catalog. While labelled in "Very Good" item condition, the Security Puppet is expensively worth $12500. Its condition states are as follows: * Atmosphere: 0 * Health & Safety: 9 * Entertainment: 7 * Bonus Revenue: 0 * Liability Risk: 0 Minigame While having the Security Puppet in the pizzeria, clicking on it plays a minigame. In this minigame, the player, as the (possibly) Security Puppet or the original Puppet itself, hence its name, is required to find a child with a green security bracelet (as the bracelet's color corresponds the Security Puppet's pupils as green) - the assigned child, and keep them away from the exit, but there will be no assigned child except if the player plays the game three times. For the third time playing the minigame, the player will see that a child is outside the building while the Puppet is trapped because of another gift box being placed on top of its box. The child will then start to jump up and down, revealing that they're the assigned child with the green security bracelet and slowly fades away as the Puppet is free and be able to move again. The player can control the Puppet to go outside but it will be slowly damaged by the rain. If the player keeps going to the right, they will encounter the assigned child's dead body but the Puppet / Security Puppet has now been severely damaged and started to crawl. Once the player has crawled up to the dead child's body, the Puppet will be deactivated and fall next to the assigned child's corpse. Ultimate Custom Night Although the Security Puppet does not appear as one of the selectable characters for AI customizing in Ultimate Custom Night, it appears in the Sister Location-themed Office skin as a part of the environment. Trivia * In the Five Nights at Freddy's copyright list, Scott copyrighted the Security Puppet's box as "Magic Puppet Box". * In its catalog render from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, the Security Puppet has a string on each hand. However, the strings disappear in the Security Puppet's overworld pizzeria sprite. Although this may be due to the strings being too thin to see from a distance. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay Security_Puppet_Icon.png|The Security Puppet's icon in the selection menu. SecurityPuppet.png|The Security Puppet's overworld self. Ultimate Custom Night UNC_SisterLocation_Office.png|thumb|right|The Security Puppet as seen in the Sister Location-themed Office. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Minigames Category:2D Minigames Category:Main Series Minigames Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Ultimate Custom Night